projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Higgins
The Division of Higgins is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first federal election. Named after prominent suffragette Louise Higgins (1910–2002), who was additionally the first female Member of Parliament (serving from 1957 to 1971), the division, one of Craftia's smallest, covers Bonestan's inner western suburbs. Higgins is the only division to have been named after a living person during their lifetime, and the Craftian Electoral Commission now disallows naming new divisions after living persons. The sitting member, since the 2062 by-election, is Margaret Dock, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History Like many other inner western Bonestan seats, Higgins is known as a 'blue ribbon seat' and has consistently acted as a stronghold for the Craftian Conservative Party, having been in Conservative hands since 1990 (the record for the longest unbroken period of party dominance in a seat). The National United Party has often run dead in the seat, sometimes failing to even garner 10% of the vote. The Liberal Party of Craftia overtook the NUP in this division in the 2040s due to changing demographics and gentrification. The two-party preferred matchup has been between the Conservatives and the Liberals since the 2043 election. The Conservatives currently hold the seat on a margin of 9.99%. Members } | rowspan="3"|Marcus Pierce | Protection | 1987–1989 |- | | Independent | 1989–1990 |- | | Conservative | 1990–1992 |- | 2 | | Pete Bastille | Conservative | 1992–1995 |- | 3 | | Cameron Dwyer | Conservative | 1995–2016 |- | 4 | | Earl Kingston | Conservative | 2016–2023 |- | 5 | | Kylie Dwyer | Conservative | 2023–2040 |- | 6 | | Jim Chambers | Conservative | 2040–2046 |- | 7 | | Monica Ruiz | Conservative | 2046–2062 |- | 8 | | Margaret Dock | Conservative | 2062– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Margaret Dock | align="right"|45,738 | align="right"|51.30 | align="right"|–1.94 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Amrita Kulkani | align="right"|20,435 | align="right"|22.92 | align="right"|+4.67 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Harmony Matsuoka | align="right"|10,182 | align="right"|11.42 | align="right"|+2.10 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Yvonne McLaughlin | align="right"|7,266 | align="right"|8.15 | align="right"|–1.80 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Marty Fisher | align="right"|4,155 | align="right"|4.66 | align="right"|–3.51 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Justin Zheng | align="right"|1,382 | align="right"|1.55 | align="right"|+0.34 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|89,157 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.36 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.27 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4,338 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|2.64 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.27 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93,495 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90.66 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.15 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Margaret Dock | align="right"|56,088 | align="right"|59.99 | align="right"|–3.57 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Amrita Kulkani | align="right"|37,407 | align="right"|40.01 | align="right"|+3.57 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–3.57 ! |}